There is demand for shrinking the dimensions of currently implemented radio frequency (RF) amplifiers, such as Doherty amplifiers. This market pressure partially derives from a desire to fit full multiband amplifier designs on single palettes. Unfortunately, lack of sufficient space has led to the fabrication and implementation of non-ideal amplifiers, amplifiers for which compromises and tradeoffs to work within limited spaces has brought about poor design practices.
In one scenario, manufacturers must trade of limited physical printed circuit board (PCB) space for proper or acceptable RF performance. Giving higher priority to the RF section of a PCB layout, for example, can result in a non-ideal implementation of bias lines. This, in turn, diminishes important parameters such as the maximum video bandwidth (VBW) amplifiers are capable of, making it a challenge for the manufactures to pass their respective digital pre-distortion (DPD) corrections tests.
The present disclosure is illustrated in part with examples, as reflected by disclosed embodiments, and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like reference numbers indicate similar elements. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to the dimensions of other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments implicitly or explicitly disclosed herein.
The apparatus components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present disclosure so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.